Hopeful Theories
by Cable Addict
Summary: So me and arashichaser started to talk after Legend 2 aired. We came up with some theories and I wanted to 'make my own reality'. So, here's our predictions of what'll happen! CONTAINS SPOILERS! Tiva? No, DUH!
1. Apologies

A/N: So, the end of Legend 2 raised some theories between Cable Addict and arashichaser, and I've decided, as an incentive for her to write a paper for school, that I'd write a fic composed of our theories. So sit back, kick off your shoes and…enjoy! **WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS! WATCH AT LEAST LEGEND 2 BEFORE READING! VEIWING THE SCENES FOR SEMPER FIDELIS MIGHT NOT HURT EITHER!**

Also, I feel that I should say that we had several different theories and that I am going to go with the ones that make me the most happy. And, I will add an original idea of my own! This will probably be, a multi-chapter fic. I hope you stick around for the whole thing and I hope that you review! Please remember to leave your thoughts!

--

_**Silver Springs Apartment Complex**_

Ziva heard the commotion from her apartment the moment she stepped out of the elevator. She quickly pulled her gun and crept to her door. She heard a loud _thud_ and pushed open the door. Her eyes were met with a sight that she wasn't expecting. Her partner was in a chokehold of her lover.

"Michael!" She yelled and lowered her gun slightly.

"It's about time you showed up!" Tony choked out and Michael tightened his hold on him.

"Let him go Michael!" She yelled again and without even realizing it, raised her gun again.

"I do not think so Ziva. You see, you belong to me. Your father wants you with me, my father wants you with me, I want you with me. This…little friend of yours, wants you for himself."

"You do not know what you are talking about Michael!" Ziva cried. "Tony and I are just friends. Nothing more."

Michael chuckled. "He certainly do not think so." Michael reached for his gun that was in his waistband.

"Michael!" Ziva warned, but Michael wore a smug smile as he put the gun to the side of Tony's chin. "Michael, I will shoot you!" Ziva yelled, her voice cracking slightly.

Michael smirked. "No, you wouldn't." He flicked the safety off and pressed it further to Tony's head.

"Ziva!" Tony gasped. "Take the damn shot!"

"I cannot! I will shoot you!"

"There's no other way!" Tony felt tears forming in his eyes, but he didn't care.

Ziva continued to have an internal debate for no longer than a nanosecond before coming to a decision. She raised her gun, sent Tony a quick apologetic look, and pulled the trigger. In that moment, several things happened. Tony cried out in pain. Michael dropped Tony. Ziva fired several more shots, each one hitting Michael directly in the heart. Michael's dead body fell the floor in a bloody heap. Ziva dropped her gun and ran over to her partner, immediately putting pressure on his bullet wound.

"Tony! I am sorry!" She cried and tears began to make their way down her face. She saw a cell phone on the floor and reached for it, not caring whose it was. "I need an ambulance at Silver Springs Apartment Complex, apartment number 7! My partner has been shot!" She yelled into the phone before hanging up and tossing the phone aside. She looked down at Tony and was met with a wave of guilt at the sight of his pained expression. "Hang on Tony, the ambulance is coming."

--

_**An Hour Later at Bethesda Naval Hospital: Room 403**_

The trauma doctor that had been on call when Tony was brought in, cheerfully strode into the room. "I have good news, and I have bad news. Which would you like first?"

"The good news." Tony answered after a moment's hesitation and the doctor smiled.

"The good news is that the wound was a through and through. It missed everything vital and you should be out of the sling in no time."

"And the bad news?" Gibbs asked from the corner and the doctor jumped slightly.

"Oh! Um, the bad news is that we'll be discharging you in the morning!" The doctor smiled again. "Any questions?" Tony shook his head, the doctor turned to Gibbs, and Gibbs shook his head as well. "Alright then. If you need anything, just call."

Tony nodded. "Thanks doc." The doctor grinned and walked out of the room. Once the door was closed, Gibbs spoke.

"What the hell happened, DiNozzo?" Tony visibly deflated and Gibbs' eyes softened somewhat. "Tony?" He encouraged.

Tony took a deep breath before speaking. "I had lunch with Rivkin earlier. He told me some…unsettling things that he was planning to do."

"Like?" Gibbs pried.

Tony was silent for a long while, and Gibbs was sure that he wasn't going to respond when he finally spoke.

"Like he was planning on getting Ziva pregnant so that she would have to marry him." Gibbs nodded, indicating for Tony to continue. "So I showed up at her apartment hoping to tell her what he was planning, but he was already there. We exchanged words, and…"

"And then Ziva came in." Gibbs finished, running a hand through his hair. Tony nodded and looked out the door window, feeling a rush of anger when he saw his partner pacing back and forth outside the door. "You should talk to her." Gibbs said after a moment and Tony looked at him. "The sooner you two kiss and make up, the sooner everyone else can move on." Tony nodded slightly but continued to watch Ziva pace. After a few minutes, she looked up and their eyes locked. With his good arm, Tony motioned for Ziva to come in and she hesitantly turned the door handle.

"I'm going for coffee." Gibbs said and marched out of the room, leaving his two agents alone.

"Tony,"

"Ziva,"

They both bit their lips, waiting for the other one to speak. Neither one did, so Ziva took the floor.

"How are you feeling?" She slowly made her way over to the chair that was by his bed.

"Like I got shot." She looked down and Tony instantly regretted what he had just said.

"I am sorry." Ziva whispered and she soothingly ran a thumb across her palm. Tony sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry. That was…childish of me." She looked up and he noticed that there were tears in her eyes. "Hey," He reached over and gently put a hand on her hands.

"I am so sorry." She repeated and the tears fell onto their hands.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm alive. You saved my life." Ziva sniffled.

"Only after I put you in that situation. It never should have come to that!" She cried and another tear fell onto their hands.

Tony shushed her. "It's ok. I'm ok. Everything's ok."

Ziva nodded, but then froze. "Michael is not." She softly choked out and Tony stiffened.

"Don't say his name." He whispered and Ziva sobbed harder.

"He loved me." She whispered and this comment made Tony take his hand back.

"Did you love him?" He dreaded the answer, but he needed to know.

Ziva was silent for a long moment. "No. Yes. I do not know." She lifted her head and Tony saw that her eyes were red.

He nodded bitterly and crossed his arm. "Get out." Ziva looked at him and shook her head.

"No."

"Yes." He ordered. "Get. Out."

"No!" She yelled and Tony turned his head so that he was facing the wall away from her. "I am not leaving because I am the one who did this to you!" Slowly, he turned to face her again, and for the first time, was able to see her clearly. She looked like she had aged somewhat and her eyes were puffy, red and bloodshot. She had blood on her shirt and she was trembling slightly. He thought for a moment longer before finally nodding.

--

When Gibbs returned an hour later, he found his two agents asleep and holding hands. Ziva was still sitting in the chair, her head on the bed and Tony was sitting upright in his bed, his head lolled to the side and resting on his good shoulder. Gibbs turned around, smirking slightly, and left the hospital with plans to work on his boat.

--

A/N: So this is the first chapter. I hope I can keep up this pace (it's a good pace) and pump out the rest of what I have planned! I think it'll be awesome! Please review and tell me what you think of this and what you think will end up happening!


	2. White Sheets

A/N: Oops. Disclaimer. I don't own anything. If anything in this fic come anywhere close to the actual episode, know that it is coincidence. I (unfortunately) do not have contacts 'on the inside'. I'm gonna go sulk now…*Sulks*

However, I will be using as much information that I have at my hands. Names for example and things I've seen in promo pics.

Seeing as I have no information on why they are returning to Israel, I plan to make up my own

**This chapter is rated…M. If you don't like, don't read the section after 'Hyatt Hotel…'**

By the way, I wanted to wait until Tuesday night, but I can't resist… Consider yourselves lucky!

--

_**On A Tarmac in Israel: Two days later**_

Ziva, Gibbs, Vance and Tony stepped out of the small plane that had taken them from DC to Israel. As soon as their eyes had adjusted to the sunlight, they saw a man standing in front of them, a limousine behind him.

"Shalom. I am Officer Amit Hadar. Director David sent me to escort you to your hotel." His eyes turned to Ziva. "Is it true, Officer David? Are you the one who killed Officer Rivkin?"

Ziva glanced at her feet and then back at Hadar, searching for the words to explain her actions. She felt an arm around her and heard Gibbs speak.

"She killed Rivkin to protect another agent. Now will you please show us to our hotel?" His tone left no room for discussion. Hadar looked like he had been slapped across the face but curtly nodded and opened the door to the limo that was behind him. The three agents and the director piled in and sat in a comfortable silence while the driver and Hadar put their bags into the trunk. A moment later, Hadar entered the limo and sat down next to Tony.

"I am somewhat surprised that you did not escort Officer Rivkin's body back to Israel." Hadar began. "But then again, he was not family like Officer Haswari." Ziva felt her pulse race, but said nothing. "It seems that all of the Mossad Officers that hang around you end up dead, Ziva." At her side, her fists clenched, but she still remained silent. "Why is that?"

"Hey!" Tony yelled and Hadar's gaze whipped to him. "It's obvious that she doesn't want to talk about it. Leave her alone." Hadar raised his eyebrows, but nodded. The rest of the ride to the hotel was in uncomfortable silence.

--

_**Director David's Office: Later that same day.**_

"I understand that your partner, Anthony DiNozzo, came along." Eli David stated from behind his desk. Ziva nodded from her place in front of him and he pursed his lips in thought. "Strange. I wouldn't think a man who had just gotten shot would want to get on a flight from Washington to Tel Aviv." He waved his hand. "Anyway, seeing as this is the second Mossad Officer that has been killed while under your 'care', I am forced to terminate your position at Mossad. After you attend Officer Rivkin's funeral, you are allowed to return to Washington." With that said, Eli looked back down at the papers that were on his desk.

"That is it?" Ziva demanded after what her father had said, kicked in. "You are terminating me?" Eli nodded. "Without even some kind of explanation?"

"Even though you were not Officer Rivkin's control officer, you were the one who killed him! Ari was your responsibility and you let him die." Eli yelled and Ziva stood in shock.

Finally, she nodded. "Alright." She turned on her heel and left the room.

--

_**A bar in downtown Tel Aviv**_

Ziva was downing her third mojito when Gibbs sat down on the stool next to her.

"Do you wanna share what happened?" Gibbs asked.

"No, not really." She ordered a bourbon for Gibbs in Hebrew and the bartender nodded.

"Ziva."

Ziva sighed and turned on her stool. "I got terminated from Mossad." She motioned for the bartender to refill her drink.

Gibbs sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry."

Ziva chuckled darkly. "I thought you did not believe in apologizing, Gibbs!"

"Yeah, well, every rule has an exception." Gibbs nodded in thanks as the bartender set his glass down.

Ziva rolled her eyes and mumbled before another mojito was set down in front of her. She grabbed the glass and began to suck it down fiercely. Gibbs watched with amusement as the young woman consumed half of her drink in a matter of seconds.

"You do know," Ziva began, "now I have no job."

Gibbs thought about this and realized that she was right. She was a Mossad liaison to NCIS. Without the Mossad, she wasn't a liaison, and without the liaison, she wasn't at NCIS. He muttered a curse under his breath and nodded. "Yeah."

"Ha." Ziva chuckled slightly. "Both you and my father have little to say today." She finished her drink and signaled for another one.

"Hey, Ziva, how many drinks have you had?"

"This would be her fifth." The bartender answered and Gibbs ran a hand over his face. He quickly finished his bourbon and got up.

"Come on Ziva, it's time to go."

Ziva laughed. "But I am not nearly drunk enough." She stumbled off her stool and Gibbs caught her arm before she fell to the floor. "Heh. Oops." Ziva giggled and Gibbs smiled slightly as he led her out of the bar.

--

_**The Hyatt Hotel: Room 319**_

Ziva was lying in her hotel bed, trying to get to sleep. She hadn't slept since the night she'd killed Michael, and every time she closed her eyes, images of him came back to her. Memories of him touching her, talking to her, looking at her. Even in death, she couldn't stop seeing him. Her head was pounding and she was about to switch on the bedside table and find something for it when she heard a noise from outside her door. She picked up the only thing she could use as a weapon, her pillow, and waited by the wall by the bed. She saw the door open and a shadow was cast on the floor. She stepped out into the room and was prepared to hit the person when the light was flipped on.

"Hey!" The person yelled and Ziva dropped the pillow on the floor.

"Tony?"

"Yeah, Gibbs called me. Said you hit the bar pretty hard. He wanted me to check on you." He took a step into the room.

Ziva grinned and cocked her head to the side. "He did? That is sweet of him."

"Yeah." Tony stood there in silence for a minute. "Well, it's obvious that you're ok. I'm gonna go." He turned to leave, but Ziva grabbed his arm.

"Wait," He looked down at her.

"What?"

Ziva sighed. "I do not know." She hung her head and felt the tears start to form.

Tony put his finger under her chin and gently lifted it. His own judgment was impaired from his attack on the mini-bar in his room, and before he knew it, their lips had met. They broke apart for a moment and their lips met again, this time with more hunger. His fingers ran through her hair and hers ran through his. They could taste the alcohol on each other's breath and this lead to more even more excitement. Tony kicked the door shut with his foot and together the stumbled over to the bed. Ziva turned them around so that the back of Tony's legs were against the foot of the bed and then she gently pushed him down.

"Ziva." He warned throatily and her dark eyes looked up at him as she straddled him. He was breathing heavily now, trying to keep his arousal from rising, but as Ziva kissed his neck he found this nearly impossible. She began to undo the buttons on his shirt, scratching her nails gently over the exposed skin. Tony groaned causing Ziva to smile seductively and then she lightly kissed the red scratches that had formed. She sat back up, and for a moment Tony was unsure what she was going to do, but then Ziva smirked and lifted her shirt up over her head, tossing it aside. Tony swallowed hard when he saw what Ziva was wearing underneath her shirt. Black. Lacy. Bra. Ziva followed Tony's line of sight and saw that he was staring at her cleavage. She chuckled and reached around her back to unhook her bra.

"What are we doing?" Tony asked with desperation in his voice. He didn't know if the alcohol was making Ziva do something that she would regret later on and, he was secretly still mad at her.

She chuckled and lent down so her mouth was by his ear. "I think, we are having sex."

Tony nodded slightly. "I thought that's what we were doing, but I needed to make sure you knew what we were doing before we did it."

"Are you always this nervous?" Ziva asked and she nipped his ear lightly.

He chuckled nervously. "No, it's just…" But Ziva put a finger to his lips.

"Shush now." She turned her attention to his belt and began to unfasten it. Tony bit his lip and nervously complied as she pulled his pants and boxers off. Then an idea popped into his head.

"Gibbs." His voice cracked as he said their bosses name and Ziva looked at him.

"What about him?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Rule…rule 12!" Tony exclaimed. "Never date a co-worker. That includes 'never sleep with a co-worker.' Also known as 'never literally screw a co-worker.'"

Ziva's face fell slightly and then she nodded. "That is true," Tony internally sighed with relief, "but I do not work for Gibbs anymore." Tony's eyes shot to her face, making sure that he had heard her right.

"What?"

"My position with Mossad was terminated. I am no longer tied to NCIS." She undid the button on her jeans and shed her pants.

Though as shocked as he was, Tony was even more turned on by his more than half naked former partner. With his one good arm he flipped them over, but this was short lived.

"Ah, ah, ah." Ziva scolded. "I like it on top, remember." She flipped them over again and quickly slipped out of her panties. For the first time since their undercover operation, they were together. Alone. In a hotel room. In bed. For a moment, neither of them moved, they just took in the sight of each other's naked form. Then Tony sat up, pulled Ziva closer to him and they began to kiss again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his good arm around her back, running his fingers up and down her back. He kissed down her neck, to her collarbone, and down to between her breasts. Ziva threw her head back, squeezed her eyes shut and let out a moan. She ran her fingers through his hair then ran her hands down the front of his shoulders, scratching the front of them lightly. He groaned and looked up at her.

"Ziva." He groaned and she nodded. A moment later, they were one. They screamed each other's names, collapsed on top of each other and drew random shapes on each other's bare skin that night.

It wasn't the white sandy beaches of Israel that they had made love on, like McGee had predicted, but to Tony and Ziva, the white hotel sheets in a hotel that wasn't that far from them was good enough.

--

A/N: Ok. So…yeah. That chapter was almost 2,000 words! I'm proud of myself on so many levels right now! Please review! Oh! I have new spoilers too! I'm going to work them into the fic, and I think that it'll be goooood.

Also, I am very impressed with the number of reviews that I received last chapter. Let's keep it up!


	3. Confrontations

_**The Hyatt Hotel: Room 319**_

Ziva awoke the next morning with fright. She'd dreamt about Michael again, and it was in the same unpleasant manner that she had had the previous nights since his death. For a minute, she was uncertain as to where she was, but when she did, the previous night's activates came back to her. She snuggled closer into Tony and lay next to him until a few minutes later he pulled her closer. She absentmindedly let out a contented sigh.

--

When Tony woke up the next morning, he smiled. Normally, he would be out of the bedroom before his lover awoke, but this time, it was different. He'd slept with Ziva. He'd had _sex_ with Ziva. He looked down at her head, which was lying comfortably on his chest, and tightened his hold on her. She let out a contented sigh and Tony grinned.

--

"Hey," Tony whispered a few minutes later, "are you awake?"

Ziva moved her head so that she was looking up at him. "Yes."

Tony smiled. "Good morning."

"Here in Israel, we say _boker tov_."

He smirked down at her before kissing her on the lips. "Oh, my little Israeli."

She smirked back up at him, but then her face fell.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked with confusion on his face. Had he said the wrong thing?

Ziva sighed. "I have to go to the funeral today." Tony nodded slightly, needing no more of an explanation. Ziva was dreading the funeral. She knew that she would receive lots of disproving and disappointing looks. She sighed again and snuggled even closer to Tony's naked body.

--

While Ziva was in the shower, later that morning, Tony's cell phone began to vibrate in his pants. He stumbled out of bed and began the search for the missing article of clothing, finally, finding it in the corner of the room. He glanced at the caller id, but didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"_Is this Anthony DiNozzo?" The accented voice on the other end asked._

"Yeah, who's this?"

"_This is Eli David._

Tony swallowed nervously. "Well what can I help you with Director David, sir?"

_Eli laughed. "I would like to meet with you. Say around…noon?"_

Tony nodded, but then realized that David couldn't see him. "Yeah, sure. Where?"

"_I will send a car to pick you up from your hotel. Expect it to be there at a quarter till."_

"Ok. I'll be waiting." Tony chuckled nervously.

"_Shalom." David said before the line clicked._

Tony stood, naked, in the middle of the hotel room until Ziva came out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel.

"What is the matter?"

"You're dad just called me." Ziva froze.

"What does he want?"

He hesitated for a moment. "He wants to meet."

Ziva stared in shock, her mouth slightly open. "Did he say what it was he wanted?"

Tony shook his head. "No. Should I be worried?"

She nodded slowly. "I would be."

"Great." He mumbled under his breath as he made his way into the bathroom.

--

_**The Hyatt Hotel: Room 321**_

Tony was currently waiting, nervously, in his hotel room. After a good breakfast, Ziva had left to attend the funeral, leaving a terrified Tony alone. He was considering hitting the mini bar again when the phone in his room started to ring.

"Hello?"

"_Mr. DiNozzo? There is a car waiting for you downstairs." The receptionist in the lobby said._

"Thanks. I'll be right down." He hung up the phone, grabbed his jacket, did a quick glance over in the mirror, and was out the door.

--

_**In a limo headed to Mossad Headquarters**_

The ride to, what Tony figured to be, Mossad Headquarters, was quiet. Eli had sent out a limo and the driver was anything but talkative. He finally arrived at a big building and quickly went inside. He looked around at the large lobby. It wasn't extravagant, but it wasn't what he had been expecting. A large desk was in the middle of the room and blue carpet covered the floor. The lighting was dim, making the already dark walls seem even darker.

"Anthony DiNozzo?" The receptionist asked and Tony nodded as he made his way over to her. "Director David is waiting for you in his office. Let me show you the way." The receptionist stood up and led Tony down a long hallway, stopped at the end outside a large door. "Here you are." She smiled.

"Thanks." Tony replied, the woman nodded and then turned to go. Tony stood outside the door for a moment longer, straightening his clothes and messing with his hair, before finally raising a fist to knock.

"Come in!" A voice yelled and Tony turned the doorknob. "Ah, Anthony, it is nice to finally meet you."

Tony chuckled nervously and closed the door, then made his way over to David and took his outstretched hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Director David."

"Please, call me Eli."

Tony grinned. "Ok, Eli."

Eli made his way over to the small liquor cabinet and held up a bottle of something golden brown in color.

Tony shook his head. "No thanks. I had a little bit too much to drink last night." Eli smiled slightly and poured himself a glass. Tony waited until he was seated behind his desk again before speaking again. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why am I here?"

Eli nodded. "Do you have feelings for my daughter?"

"Heh. Cut right to the chase, don't you?" Tony scratched his neck behind his ear. "Sure I do. It's hard to work with someone for four years and feel nothing at all for them."

Eli smirked and leaned back in his chair. "What feelings, exactly?"

"Oh, that's," He laughed, "that's a good one." He ran a hand through his hair. "Let's see. I respect her. I know that she could kick my ass at anytime, so I kinda have to respect her, but still. Um, I fear her. She's threatened to kill me a few times." He laughed again. "I care about her. A lot actually." He stared off over Eli's shoulder for a minute. "When she told me you had terminated her position at Mossad, I kind of freaked out a little." He shook himself back to the present.

Eli smiled slightly. "Any, _romantic_ feelings?"

Tony thought for a minute before deciding to lie. "No."

Eli nodded. "That is good." He paused. "May I ask you a question?"

Tony began to reply 'shoot', but realized that that may not be a good way to answer, so he nodded instead.

"Why did you fly all the way out here instead of staying home and recovering?"

"Ziva's my partner." He answered simply. "She was there for me when I needed her, and I wanted to be there in case she needed me." Eli nodded.

"I am glad that my daughter had such a good friend as a partner."

Tony smiled slightly, but then realized something. "Why aren't you at Rivkin's funeral?"

"I am the director of Mossad. If I attended the funeral for every fallen officer I would have no time to get anything done. Ziva is there, as she should be."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked curiously and Eli looked up.

"She did not tell you?"

A bad feeling began to form in Tony's stomach. "Tell me what?"

"That she and Michael were to be married. It had been arranged since they were very young."

Tony sat there in shock as he processed what Eli had just said.

"I didn't realize that Ziva was that traditional." This comment caused Eli to laugh.

"Oh, she isn't, but it is an old tradition." Eli chuckled. "She and Michael were to be married a while ago, but then she went to America and got the liaison position at NCIS, postponing the wedding. Michael stayed here, waiting for her to return. When she returned not long ago, he was delighted, but things kept coming up, missions for example, and the date kept getting pushed further back."

As he listened to Eli explain, Tony felt anger start to bubble up. He realized now, that he never had a chance with her. Even if he did, he wouldn't have had Eli's blessing, and who knows if that would have effected Ziva's thoughts of their relationship.

"So she never had a say in the marriage?"

Eli shook his head. "The Rivkin's are old family friends. Michael and Ziva were matched up some time ago. I believe it was over twenty years ago."

"Matched up?" Tony repeated. "Matched up? She's not a, a, a sock! You can't 'match her up'! Especially not before you know what she's going to be like! Relationships are based on things like, personality and chemistry and love! Ziva's how old? She must have been just a kid when you 'matched her up' with Rivkin. What if she didn't love him? What if she loved somebody else? What if she just didn't want to marry him?" He yelled and Eli was shocked.

"It is not her decision!" He roared back. "You are entitled to your own opinions, but you have no idea as to our traditions. Your opinion does not matter in this particular matter."

Tony stood up so fast his chair almost fell over. "Like hell I do! She's my friend and I care what happens to her!" Tony quickly made his way to the door and tore it open. "It was nice to meet you Director David, but I have to go." And with that, Tony slammed Eli's door and ran out of the building.

--

_**A bar in Tel Aviv**_

"What's the reason for this meeting, Gibbs?" Vance asked as he sat down on a stool next to Gibbs.

"Eli David terminated Ziva's liaison status with NCIS."

"I've heard." Vance replied as he ordered a beer. "David himself called me last night."

Gibbs nodded. "Figured he would." He turned to face Vance. "I have a proposition."

"I'm listening." Vance said as he took a sip out of his bottle.

"Since as Ziva was terminated, she has no place to go. All of her things are already back in DC. I know she's not an American citizen, so that means she can't be an official NCIS agent, but I think there's another way she can stay at NCIS."

"Gibbs," Vance warned, but Gibbs interrupted him.

"Let me talk Leon." He sighed and picked up where he left off. "She can work as a translator. Then, if she wants, she can apply for citizenship and get back on my team."

Vance thought that over for a minute. "I'll think about it."

"She's a great asset." Gibbs bribed and Vance sighed.

"I know that Jethro. That's the main reason that I brought her back to NCIS in the first place." Gibbs nodded and Vance looked at him. "I _will_ seriously consider this proposal."

Gibbs smirked and clapped a hand on Vance's shoulder. "I sure hope so Leon, cuz there's not another agent out there like Ziva."

--

_**The Hyatt Hotel: Room 319**_

Tony was waiting in Ziva's hotel room when she returned from the funeral.

"How was it?" He asked, startling Ziva.

"Exactly as I expected it would be." Her face was neutral, but Tony read it like a book.

"That bad?" Ziva nodded.

"How was the meeting with my father?"

He was silent for a minute before uttering. "I yelled at him."

"Why?" Ziva asked in disbelief.

"No, I have a better question." He took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me that you and Rivkin were 'to be married'." He bitterly quoted what Eli had said earlier.

Ziva sighed and fell down into the chair. "I do not think that is any of your business."

"Oh my god!" Tony yelled, standing up and running a hand through his hair. "We're partners!"

"We _were_ partners." Ziva interrupted, but Tony continued.

"We should trust each other!" There was a frustrated silence between the two before Ziva spoke.

"Because I did not love him."

Tony nodded in understanding. "Do you now?"

Ziva chuckled darkly. "It's hard to love someone who's dead."

"You know what I mean."

"Did you love Jeanne?" Ziva bounced.

Tony glared at her. "I'll admit that I did. Now answer _my_ question."

Ziva sighed and was silent for a minute. "I thought that I did." She took a deep breath. "But I thought that I loved you as well."

Tony's heard skipped a beat and his eyes softened. "You did?"

Ziva nodded slowly and then stood up. "I did." For a moment, neither of them moved. Then in the blink of an eye, Tony had crossed the space between them and kissed her.

The next thing either of them knew, they were in bed again.

--

A/N: Longest chapter so far! This is a good pace! 3 chapters in 4 days (this is the Friday after Legend 2). I hope to keep this up! Please review and please continue to leave your own theories!


	4. UhOh

_**Two months later-NCIS, Washington DC**_

Ziva sat lazily at her desk in the linguistics department of NCIS. Director Vance had approved Gibbs' proposal and Ziva had eagerly accepted the offer to remain at NCIS. She would admit that she missed the action that she experienced on a daily bases when she was on Gibbs' team, but she'd rather be close to the action than have none at all. She sighed as she drew random doodles on the pad of paper in front of her. It had been a slow few weeks and she hadn't been needed anywhere in the building. Because of this, the drawers of her desk had collected pages and pages of her drawings.

She was just about to get an early lunch when her desk phone rang.

"David." She answered.

"_Ziva, it's McGee. We need you down here for a translation."_

She smiled. "I will be right down."

--

_**A few minutes later in the bullpen**_

Ziva listened to the recorded phone conversation between a Turkish hit man and a client.

"The client is saying that he would like the target to be killed and to disappear off the face of the earth." She listened again. "The other man is saying that he can do that, but getting rid of the body will cost extra." She nodded. "The client says that that is a deal." She looked up at Gibbs.

"So basically we know nothing new!"

"That's not true Boss." Tony said as he grabbed the remote to the plasma from McGee. "We know that the client speaks Turkish."

"Fluently." Ziva added. "None of his sentences sound broken or hesitant." Tony nodded.

"Lewis claims to never have been out of the country and he's about as McGeeish as they come." He turned his attention to the plasma. "Ducky said that the angle on the limbs suggests that the person who did the slicing and dicing was left handed. Korkmaz is left handed." He pulled up a picture of the limbs lying on a table down in autopsy.

Ziva immediately put a hand to her mouth and ran into the bathroom, leaving the three men to stare after her.

"Maybe she's been up in linguistics too long?" McGee suggested.

Tony shook his head. "She used to do assassinations for a living McGee, that's something that doesn't leave you." Gibbs nodded in agreement.

--

_**The ladies room**_

Ziva knelt on the cold NCIS bathroom floor in front of the toilet dry heaving. She panted and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

"What is wrong with you? You have seen much worse!" She scolded herself as she struggled to stand up. She flushed the toilet and shakily made her way over to the sink, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. She turned the water faucet on and splashed cold water on her face and then she reached for a paper towel, drying her face.

"Deep breaths Ziva, deep breaths." She whispered to herself as she put one hand on either side of the sink and looked down into the sink.

She heard the door open and glanced up, seeing Tony. He came up to stand behind her.

"I can see down your shirt right now." She stood on his tiptoes to get a better view at the mirror.

She turned around and looked up at him tiredly. "What are you doing in here Tony? This is the_ woman's _restroom."

He raised an eyebrow. "That never stopped _you_."

She sighed and put a hand to her head, causing Tony's face to fall. "Are you alright?" He put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Ziva nodded. "Yes. I guess I just ate something bad for lunch." Then her face fell. "If only I had had lunch."

Tony grinned. "Then maybe you should eat something." The mere mention of food sent Ziva running towards the stall again. "Or not." He followed her into the stall and held her hair back while she dry heaved again.

"I do not think I could stomach food." Ziva panted and Tony nodded.

"Me either." He took her head and led her over to the sink. "Maybe we should go see Ducky. You're acting like you're pregnant or something." He laughed lightly and Ziva froze. "What?" He asked when he noticed her face. "Do you have to puke again?"

She shook her head and searched for words. "Tony." She whispered. "Israel." His face fell when he realized what she was trying to say.

"Do you think…?" He trailed off, not daring to finish the thought.

Ziva's mind was racing as she tried to think of things that would prove or disprove their theory. She swallowed hard. "I am late."

Due to the current situation, Tony didn't even try to make a joke. He simply nodded and ran a hand through his hair. They stood there in silence as thoughts ran through each of their heads. Finally, Tony spoke.

"We should go see Abby. She'll be able to tell for sure."

--

_**Abby's lab**_

"I am going to need a urine sample." Abby said simply after Tony and Ziva explained their current situation.

Ziva nodded as she took the cup Abby held out for her. "I figured that much." She then turned and walked out of the lab towards the bathroom down the hall.

"So," Abby smirked as soon as Ziva disappeared around the corner. Tony turned to look at her, a sheepish look on his face. "When did it happen?"

He hesitated a moment. "Israel." Abby laughed.

"I _knew _something happened! I could just tell!" She smirked again. "McGee was right! He knew you two would hook up! He predicted it before any of us did!"

Tony groaned. "Yeah, maybe he did. But if he finds out about this…" Tony made a wild gesture with his hands, "Ziva'll kill you." Abby stopped laughing mid laugh and nodded slowly.

"He won't hear it from me."

"Good." The two waited in silence for Ziva to return. Two minutes later, Ziva slowly walked into the lab.

"I'll take that." Abby snapped on a pair of gloves and took the cup from Ziva's hand. She took a small sample and put it in the mass spec. "Now, I should be able to tell in a matter of minutes, but I'll do a blood test just to be sure." She swabbed Ziva's arm and picked up the syringe that Tony and Ziva had swiped from Ducky a few minutes prior. "Sorry." She said as she stuck the needle into Ziva's arm and Ziva flinched slightly. "The blood test will take slightly longer, but it'll be the most accurate." Ziva nodded and pulled down her sleeve.

"Thank you Abby." Abby smiled hopefully and nodded.

"Sure thing. I just hope the results will be what you want them to be."

"Me too."

"I should get back to work." Tony said reluctantly, just before the mass spec beeped and spit out a piece of paper. He sent a nervous glance at Ziva, who looked equally nervous.

Abby rushed over to the machine and read the results. "I don't know if this is good news or not, but according to Mr. Mass Spec, you're pregnant."

Ziva inhaled deeply and nodded, quickly leaving the lab.

Abby then turned to Tony. "I'll know the results of the blood test before the end of the day."

--

_**In Tony's car on the way to Ziva's apartment**_

The car was silent when Ziva's phone rang. She glanced at the caller id and seeing that it was Abby, took a deep breath.

"Yes?"

"_The results of the blood test is the same as the urine test. Mazel Tov?"_

Ziva sighed. "Thank you Abby." She hung up the phone and sat in silence.

"Same results?" Tony asked and she nodded.

They continued to drive in silence before Ziva spoke.

"There is something you should know." She took a deep breath. "The night before Michael died, I slept with him." She took another deep breath. "So there is a chance that this baby is his."

The rest of the ride to Ziva's apartment was an icy silence.

--

A/N: Uh-oh. Oh, Ziva, Ziva, Ziva!

Note: According to Michael Weatherly, 'nobody is going to be pregnant.'

But I heard this spoiler before and I thought that it'd only be fair to include it.

Please review!

This chapter was done in time for Mother's Day! Happy belated Mother's Day!

Also, you can thank Dreamer22 for reviewing and reminding me that I should update this fic. Gosh. I gotta get writing again!


End file.
